frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cold World Tour
The ''A Cold World Tour ''is the fifth concert tour by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It promotes his seventh studio album, Starry Sky, as well as his eighth studio album, Dance. It is his first concert tour in eight years, after The Greatest Show World Tour ended in 2033. Background Frosty's team first tweeted about Frosty going on tour to promote his seventh studio album Starry Sky in February 2039. However, Frosty never spoke on the topic until he announced via Twitter on May 21, 2039 that plans had been made to go on tour, but they had to be postponed indefinitely due to Frosty wanting to focus on raising his child. On July 3, 2039, Frosty responded to a fan on Twitter saying he still wants to tour for Starry Sky but he doesn't know when that would happen. Information was leaked on July 8, 2039, regarding several cities Frosty was planning to visit for the tour. On June 12, 2040, Frosty revealed that he would be touring in 2041 in order to promote both Starry Sky and his then-new eighth studio album Dance. In an interview that August, Frosty mentioned that he was going to go on tour for Starry Sky, but had to cancel the tour in order to focus on his family and because his label wanted him to record another album. He then said that he was going on tour in 2041 in order to promote his two latest albums. Dance auditions began on September 2, 2040, and ended four days later on September 6. Rehearsals then began on September 18, and ended on November 5. Frosty revealed later that month that he had been drafting the setlist for the tour since July, and that he didn't finalize the setlist until early October. He revealed that this was due to the fact that he was trying to include as many songs as possible from the time period between his sixth album Truth or Dare (2034) and his latest album Dance (2040), since he didn't tour for any of the material between those six years. On November 29, 2040, Frosty announced the European dates for the tour, while also revealing the name of the tour: ''A Cold World Tour. ''Frosty announced the North American dates on December 3, 2040. Finally, the dates for the Asian leg were released on December 12, 2040. On April 14, 2041, Frosty announced dates for the fourth and final leg of the tour in Latin America. First Tab Title=First tab sample text. |-|Second Tab Title=Second tab content goes here. |-|Third Tab Title=Third tab content goes here. Setlist This setlist is representative of the concert on January 20, 2041. It does not represent all concerts for the duration of the tour. Notes * On the first date in Barcelona, the third date in Paris, the first date in Berlin, and the last two dates in London, Frosty performed a Spanish version of Skin to Skin. * On the second date in Barcelona, Frosty performed a Spanish version of On My Own. ** "On My Own" was officially added to the setlist starting with the date in Charlotte. *** "Skin to Skin" replaced "On My Own" in Kansas City, the first night in New Orleans, Tampa, Orlando, the second night in Houston, the first night in Los Angeles, Vancouver, Edmonton, and Philadelphia. *** Both songs were removed from the setlist during the Asian leg. *** Both songs were performed for the duration of the Latin American leg. * Starting with the date in Munich, a cover of "Old Town Road" by Lil Nas X was added to the setlist. The same day, "Light of Day" was shortened to just the first verse, and the final choruses. * Starting with the second date in Toronto, "Light of the Day" was removed from the setlist. Dates Category:Tours Category:Starry Sky era Category:Dance era